The Birthday Gift
by smounged1989
Summary: Miles new birthday gift from Sam has Jolt curious. He is longing to know what it is but Miles won't tell. What will he do once he finds out what it is?


_**Welcome one and all! We are here today to give honor to one of, if not, the most amazing person I know! This person is very dear to me and deserves all the love in the world. My sweet spark mate; AngelicCrossplay. She is my Starscream and my Vegeta. I honestly would not be who I am on this site if it wasn't for her. So it is with great joy that I give her this gift to celebrate her Birthday. True her birthday was yesterday but my beta was a little slow.**_

_**Now my Starscream, you asked for it and so I give it to you now! You're very own Jolt/Miles story. Full of all the fluff and cuteness that anyone could want from these to completely unappreciated characters. I hope with all my spark that you like this. **_

_**Now for the normal disclaimer; I do not own Transformers blah blah blah...**_

_**On a side note to everyone else who is reading this story this takes place in a sort of alternate version of Angelics amazingly awesome story** **"His Gaze Denotes Love" If you haven't read that story yet then smack you're self in the back of the head and get you're aft over to her page and read it NOW!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^  
**_

* * *

Looking into the medium sized box in front of him Miles couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure that he must be hallucinating or something because there was absolutely no way that what he was seeing was real. The box in front of him was laying in the middle of a pile of ripped and torn bright colored wrapping paper. The top of the box had been pulled off quickly in his excitement and now laid a short distance away. His eyes had gone wide in a mixture of emotions, not one of which he could really identify at the moment. Slowly the blond teen reached his hands into the box and wrapped his fingers around the item inside. Pulling it out there was the very gently sound of it unfolding to its full length.

It was heavy and the smell coming from it quickly filled his nose. He looked from the item in his hands over to the grinning face of his best friend. Ever since he and Sam had been kids they had this tradition. On ones birthday the other would buy them the most outrageous, crazy, ridiculous gift that they could find. For Sam's last birthday Miles had worked up enough courage to venture into one of the rare adult shops that was set in the slightly seeder part of Tranquility. He had stood out side for almost a half hour before finally getting the nerve to walk through the door that lead inside. Once he was in there was no turning back. He had thought himself lucky that the story was empty except for the clerk.

The lady who sat behind the counter looked up at him and gave him an amused smile. She asked him if he needed any help and he had nervously accepted. He had told her that he was looking for a gift for his friend and she was more then happy to help him. Not more then ten minutes later he was walking out of the shop with a big brown paper bag so that no one could see what he had bought. It had been hard to sneak the item into his house without his parents asking about it but some how he had done it. Once it was wrapped and stored away he felt much better and couldn't help but think about the look on Sam's face when he opened it.

Two weeks later he had given the present to Sam and had almost died laughing when Sam opened it to find a large purple dildo. Sam had almost had a heart attack and swore that he would kick Miles ass for getting it. Miles knew that he was joking but it didn't stop him from getting a hard punch in the shoulder. Now it seemed that Sam was returning the favor.

Miles could feel his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. He could hear Sam trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter. Miles was at a complete lose on what to say.

"S-Sam?" He managed to get out.

The simple word seemed to break the barriers that where holding in the full force of Sam's laughter. He fell back into a chair and held his stomach while his laughter roared out into the empty room.

"You have no idea... how hard it was... to find thous." Sam managed to get out.

Miles finally was able to regain some of his senses and dropped the gift back onto the box. He glared at Sam for a moment.

"This had better not be real." He warned.

Sam's laughter died down a little at the cross sound in his best friends voice.

"Relax Miles, its fake." Sam said. "I know how you feel about about the environment and about hurting animals and all that."

Miles sighed and shook his head. "You're crazy Sam you know that?"

"Hey, compared to the dildo you gave me this is nothing." Sam said giving the blond a small shove.

Miles laughed and picked up the gift again. "You do know that I will never wear these right?"

Sam smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "You never know..."

The two of them laughed as they started to leave Sam's room. Miles hung his gift over his shoulder already planning on hiding them in the back of his closet for the rest of his life. After all there was nothing from Earth that would get him to wear leather pants.

* * *

There was a slight jerk as the sapphire blue Chevrolet Volt came to a stop in the driveway. Miles sighed and sank into the seat running his hand over the steering wheel. A smile came to his face as he enjoyed the feel of it under his hand.

"Not a bad day." He said to the seemingly empty car.

There was a moment of silence before a small wave of static came came from the radio. A moment later a gentle voice drifted from the speakers filling the cabin.

"I agree Miles, although I would like to know what it is that Sam gave you in that box."

Miles laughed and looked over at the box resting in the passenger side seat.

"No way Jolt." Miles said. "No one is going to see what is in there."

Jolt let out a soft whine, a trick he had picked up from Bumblebee. Miles patted the dash board and smiled softly.

"Its nothing personal buddy." He said. "Its just that it is too embarrassing."

"I understand Miles." Jolt told him before opening the drivers side door. "You should get inside Miles. It is almost you're curfew and you need you're rest."

Miles nodded his head and picked up the box. Stepping out of the car he patted the roof of Jolts alt form.

"Good night Jolt." He said lovingly.

"Good night Miles." Jolt replied.

His voice was full of the compassion that he had for the boy. He watched Miles walk up the driveway and open the door to his house. He stopped in the doorway and waved to Jolt who flashed his head lights in response. Once Miles was inside Jolt let out a sigh and sank low on his tires. He had wanted to do something special for the boy but nothing he thought of had any real meaning. Now he had another problem. He desperately wanted to know what was in the box Sam had given his human. In the entire time he had known Miles he had never known anything that made him embarrassed. As the night wore on he found that it was all he could think about. He needed to know what was in the box. But he wasn't able to do anything at the moment. He would need time to find where Mile's would hide it.

Activating his comm unit Jolt quickly sent a message to Bumblebee asking him if he would be able to watch over both Sam and Miles while they went out tomorrow. Bumblebee was quick to reply and Jolt was happy that he was willing to do it. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow and he would be able to find out just what Miles was hiding from him.

* * *

Miles laughed as a large amount of water hit him square in the face. He sputtered for a moment before slipping on the wet grass and falling back onto his rear. He groaned in slight discomfort and rubbed his soar rear to ease some of the pain. He laughed and looked up at the shinning form of Jolt's alt form. He had spent the start of the morning washing and waxing the Autobot and he had just been repaid by a jet of water from Jolt's wiper jets. Grunting he pushed himself up off the ground and pushed his soaking wet hair out of his eyes. His shorts were soaked and clung to him tightly. His shirt had been removed long ago having been the first thing to get soaked with soap water.

Miles found a while ago that since meeting Jolt and the other Autobots that he had been able to build up a small amount of muscle along with a decent tan. He figured that the tan came from all the time spent washing Jolt and the others under the hot sun while the muscles came from all the manual labor that came from being Ratchet's assistant. He wasn't complaining of course, he liked how he looked.

Panting a little from all the work he made his way over to the open garage and graved a few towels and began to dry off Jolt's alt form. Just as he was finishing up he heard the familiar roar of an engine. When he looked up he saw the shinning yellow Camero that was Bumblebee's alt form pulling to the driveway behind Jolt. Sam was sitting in the drivers seat smiling wide.

"Hey buddy!" He called.

"Hey Sam." Miles replied. "You're early."

Sam laughed as he got out of Bumblebee's alt form. "Yeah well, it was either come early or stay and help my dad with the lawn."

"I hear ya' man." Miles laughed. "Well I am done with this, just give me a few to shower and change."

Sam nodded his head and helped Miles pick up his washing supplies and put them back in the garage. After they where done with that Miles ran into the house to clean up and change into some better cloths. While he was inside Sam walked over to Jolt and asked him how he was doing. Jolt happily told him that everything was well and that he hadn't found any trace of Decepticons during his night of scanning. He had wanted to ask Sam about the present he had given Miles but knew better then to ask. If Miles wouldn't tell him then it was a sure thing that Sam wouldn't either.

After about twenty minutes Miles came back out in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Jolt saw him making his way to his alt form but pulled back a little as he reached for the door.

"I am sorry Miles but I will not be able to join you today." He said trying to keep his voice steady. "I have a few duties I must see to. Bumblebee has agreed to escort you along with Sam."

Jolt saw Miles face fall just a little and he inwardly cringed. He hated seeing the boy upset. Even more so when he was the cause of it.

"Oh... alright then." Miles said.

He ran his hand over the roof of the blue Volt as he made his way over to the yellow Camero.

"I'll see you later then." Miles said before getting into the passenger side seat.

Jolt waited until they where out of site and gone for a while before shutting down a few of his systems and activating his holo program. A soft buzzing filled the air and a moment later Jolt's holoform stepped out of the drivers seat. The holo looked to be in its early 20's. It was tall and had the build of a runner or swimmer. The eyes where a bright electric blue and its hair was spiked back and had a sapphire sheen to it. Jolt raised his hand up and flexed it a few times getting use to seeing and feeling things in this new perspective.

Once he was done he headed up the driveway and into the house which was still unlocked. He knew that Miles parents where sleeping in so he knew that he needed to stay quiet. Carefully he began to make his way through the main level of the house. He had done a few scans of Miles house during his time with the boy so he knew that his room was located in the basement. It didn't take him long to get to the door that lead down there. Opening the door he slowly made his way down the steps until he reached the level floor. Feeling on the wall for a moment he found the switch for the lights and flicked it on.

The room was large and had many lamps standing in the corners. The walls where covered in posters of movies and mythical creatures. Jolt chuckled and shook his head a little. He didn't know why he was surprised, after all he knew of the human it should have been expected. The sections of the walls that wasn't covered in posters where bright white. Sitting in the far corner was a large mattress. No other part of the bed just the mattress resting on the floor. Around the rest of the room where a few night stands and a desk that held a computer.

Not to far from the mattress was a door that was slightly open showing a pile of cloths laying on the floor. As Jolt looked around the room he realized that the only real place down there to hid anything was the closet. All the nightstands where too small to hide the large box in and the desk didn't have any drawers or cabinets. There was no underside of the bed either. With his mind made up Jolt made his way over to the closet and opened the door fully.

He was shocked to see that the pile of cloths he had seen before was only a very small part of a greater mess. The whole floor was covered in cloths and other items. Jolt stood there for a few moments looking at the mess before raising his head up to look at the shelf up above. He began to search through the items up there but quickly found that the box wasn't there. Eying the covered floor Jolt crouched down and began pulling large piles out of the closet and setting them to the side. As the pile inside the closet shrank he started to get worried that he wouldn't find the box at all.

His fear was taken away when he pulled out the last pile and saw the object he was looking for. Smiling he lifted the box up and carried it over to the bed. Setting it down he quickly pulled the lid off, and his jaw hit the floor. Slowly he reached inside and pulled out a pair of black leather pants with metal buttons going up each leg. Jolt held the pants in his hands for a time unable to believe what he was seeing. Of all the things that he had thought the box would hold, these where nowhere on his list.

He continued to stand there holding the pants for the next five minutes unable to get over his shock. Slowly he lowered them back down so they where laying on the bed. Shaking his head a little, Jolt activated one of his scanners and quickly passed it over the pants. He let out a large sigh of relief when he saw that they where not real leather pants. That had been the thing that had shocked him the most. He knew that Miles would never do anything to harm the environment or a living animal. But these pants hadn't been made from real animal hide.

As the shock started to wear off, another feeling began to come up;excitement. A picture was already forming in Jolt's mind. He could see Miles standing surrounded by trees wearing nothing at all except the fake leather pants. His long blond hair moving slightly in the wind and his soft eyes holding a look of deep unexplored love. So lost in his image of the boy he wasn't aware of the passing of time until a loud bang came from somewhere above him. Shaking his head to clear his mind Jolt couldn't help the grin that came to his holo's face.

Folding the pants back up he placed them back in the box and put the lid back on. Turning around he began to push all the cloths back into the closet trying to make it look something like it had before. Once he was satisfied with that he shut the closet door and picked the box up off the bed. He made his way as quickly, and quietly, as he could up the stairs and out of the house. Getting to his alt form he had to think for a moment so he could find where one of his sub space compartments where. It was a lot harder to find them when he was in his alt form. When he did find it, it was oddly enough in his trunk. He carefully put the box inside the empty space and made sure it was sealed tightly.

Once that was taken care of Jolt gave the area a quick look around to make sure that no one was watching. When he was sure he was clear he turned off his holoform and let his mind flow back into his real body. Checking his power levels he decided to recharge for a little while until Miles came home. Setting his scanners to watch the area he drifted off into his recharge thinking of the image he had made and waiting to make it come true.

* * *

_**Well my sweet spark, did you like it? I truly hope that you did. My only regret is that I was not able to get this done in one chapter. But on the bright side think of it as a birthday gift in parts. This is the first part and I will be giving you the second part shortly ^_^**_

_**I also hope that the rest of you who have read this enjoyed it. Since this is a gift for Angelic reviews for this one are not so important to me. As long as she likes it I am happy. But if you do want to tell me what you think of this then I welcome you're review all the same. **_

_**Starscream... my spark goes out to you as a friend and spark mate. I will always be here for you no matter what happens. May Primus watch over you in all you do and one day lead you to the Matrix and the well of sparks. **_

_**Until next time. Everyone take care ^_^  
**_


End file.
